After All
by ILikeReading
Summary: Edward and Bella were childhood friends but drifted apart during high school.  Graduation is just around the corner and it's time for them to come to terms with their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns everything _Twilight. _I own the rest. No reproduction/redistribution without my expressed, written consent

* * *

It's weird sometimes, how close friends can all of a sudden become strangers. You think you know someone well...that things will never change between you two, but before you know it, it happens. You distance yourselves from each other, become more guarded, and don't joke around with each other anymore. What happened to all the laughs? The teasings? The "_Your shirt looks ugly"'_s and "_Gosh, your writing sucks!"'s_?

What happened to the blunt honesty? What happened to not being afraid to hurt each others feelings, because you know you'll still be friends after it all? The late night talks over the phone, where you talk to them "just because," and can be so comfortable with each other that it's not even awkward to deal with silence?

You make new friends. Your best friend doesn't like them. Your best friend  
makes new friends. You don't like them, either.

How does it happen? Where do things go wrong? Do things even go wrong in the first place? Is it inevitable? It's so heartbreaking to lose someone you shared so many unforgettable moments with. Moments you'll take with you to the grave. Moments you'll cherish forever. They know your darkest secrets and you know theirs.

Tell me. Why does it happen? Why do people drift away from each other, even though they don't want to?

That's what I want to know.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Edward."

"Can you believe that we're graduating?"

"No, I can't. Time's gone by so fast. Can _you_ believe it?"

"No."

Awkward silence. I'm on the verge of tears. Things shouldn't be like this between us. This isn't how things used to be.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," I lie, my voice all shaky.

He lets it slide, even though I could tell he doesn't believe me. "So, how have you been? It's been awhile since we've talked."

"I've been good. Just dealing with the last round of finals and projects. What about you?"

"Same."

"How are you and your girlfriend doing?"

"We're doing fine. Same old, same old. It's going to be our one year anniversary in a couple weeks."

"Wow, congratulations!" I smile, but deep inside a tinge of jealousy resides in the back of my mind.

"Thanks."

"Are you guys going to the same college?"

"Yeah."

"Awww...that's nice. What college?"

"UCLA. What college are you going to?"

"Seattle University. I don't want to be too far from home, you know? My dad would be all alone."

"Yeah. I don't blame you."

"Yep."

Awkward silence.

Edward clears his throat. "So...are _you_ seeing anyone?"

"Ha, yeah right. I'll probably be single for life."

He chuckles. "Yeah right, Bella. I doubt that."

"Uh huh, whatever." A faint smile forms within the corners of my mouth.

Awkward silence.

"So...would you sign my yearbook?"

"Of course. Will you sign mine?"

"Of course." He mimmicks me. We smile at each other.

~.~.~.~.~

What the hell am I supposed to say? How much should I write? I want to tell him how much I miss him, and how much I wish we didn't drift apart. Would that be too much? Too weird? How much would he write in mine?

~.~.~.~.~

_Hey Edward,_

_It's crazy, huh? Senior year! Time just flies by..._

_Okay, I can't do this. I can't write the cliche shit I began writing up there. That wasn't us. And it shouldn't be us now. That's not how we were. I'm going to be real and write like things never changed between us...when we were really friends._

_I miss you so much, Edward. It breaks my heart that we're practically strangers. What happened to us? We used to be so close, and I miss it more than you know. You were my best friend, the one I could always count on. The one guy I wasn't afraid to cry in front of. You were always there for me when I needed you, and I hope you feel I did the same for you...because I wanted to be that for you. Your confidant._

_I don't know where things went wrong, but if I knew what it was, I'd go back in time and fix it, so that we could be the Edward and Bella we once were. Remember when we used to play basketball during recess? You used to get angry whenever I made a basket and would curse at yourself because "girls suck at sports."_

_Remember that time you hugged me and held me in your arms while all of my cousins laughed after seeing me fall down at the playground in the park? You were so angry at them...you didn't talk to them for nearly a week._

_Those memories are ingrained in me, Edward. Those, and many, many more. I'll never forget them. And I'll never forget you. In a couple weeks, we won't be in each other's lives anymore. We might never see each other again. That thought hurts so much. Not seeing you as often as I do now is going to be weird...hell, it's going to be _sad_. Even though we don't really talk anymore, you were always near by, and I always considered you my friend. _

_I'll always remember you, Edward. Whenever I'll look back on our memories, I'll look back with happiness. I'm thankful that I got to have a friend like you. No matter how much things have changed, I still love you, "Eddie."_

_Love, _  
_Bella_

~.~.~.~.~

_Bella,_

_Time has caused us to change so much, huh? Do you remember we made a promise to each other back in fourth grade, that we would always be best friends? That we would be there for each other no matter what? Those were the days, huh?_

_I admit, I'm sad that we didn't follow through on that promise. But I want you to know that I still care about you. I looked out for you as much as I could, and want nothing but the best for you. You deserve the best. _

_I must confess that it's my_ _fault that we're practically strangers now. During freshman year, when everyone was getting dates for homecoming, the only person I wanted to go with was you. And it wasn't just because you were my best friend and I knew we'd have a good time. I wanted to go with you because I wanted to be your boyfriend. It was then that I realized I loved you more than I ever would have thought. I wanted to give you more of me...and I wanted you to give me more of you._

_Realizing that scared the hell out of me. After years of practically viewing you like a sister, then all of a sudden developing romantic feelings was overwhelming. I tried to get over it, but there was no going back. Then, I couldn't face the thought of being rejected by you, so I left you alone. I wouldn't have been able to face the rejection and heartbreak. _

_If I could take back the last four years, I would. It's been such a waste of time not having you around like you used to, when you should have been. Instead of making you laugh and seeing your eyes twinkle when I'd tell you a funny story, other people got to do it instead. It made me jealous. Hell, it made me _furious_, to be honest. And it still does._

_High school's been such a lousy experience without you, Bella. I apologize for making things between us this way; I wish I'd taken the chance, consequences be damned. I wish it didn't take something like graduation to finally tell you the truth, but I guess it's better to tell you now then never to have told you at all._

_And with that, I should wind things down. I hope you don't mind that I took up so much of your yearbook space, but if you're still the same Bella I know, which I'm sure you are, you wouldn't mind. :P_

_Love,_  
_Edward_

_~.~.~.~.~_

"Here you go." Edward hands me my yearbook.

"Thanks. Here's yours."

"Thanks."

~.~.~.~.~

When I'm home and in my room, I open my yearbook to where Edward wrote. I read his message. I cry. I read it again. I cry some more. Why didn't I notice it sooner? Does he still feel the same way? What do I do now when I see him...act the same? What. Do. I. Do?

The hell with it.

I stand up, about to grab my truck keys, when I hear a tapping at my window. I turn around and see an anxious Edward, grabbing on to a tree branch with shaky hands.

I rush to window, unlock it and let him in.

"You know you could have knocked on the door."

"I know. I just couldn't wait. I saw you from outside."

A pause. "Oh."

"Don't give me that 'oh,' crap, Bella."

"Okay."

Edward laughs. He knows I'm being a smart ass.

"Come here."

I take a step towards him, but being the impatient Edward I remember, he walks over, grabs me and pulls me into his arms.

I sob.

"I've missed you so fucking much, you don't even know," Edward voice cracks. He inhales the scent of my hair.

"I think I have an idea." I try to giggle but fail. It sounds more like a hiccup instead. Tears continue to stream down my face.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Is that so...?"

I lift my head from his chest and look into his eyes.

"Yes, Edward."

I stand up on my tiptoes, trying to reach his height enough so I could properly wrap my arms around his shoulders, and place my lips against his. It's just a soft graze, but it's still enough to send chills down my spine. Edward and I moan at the same time.

We continue to kiss even though I couldn't stop crying. Before I know it, I feel wetness I wasn't expecting. Tears are coming from Edward's eyes, too. I bring my hands to cradle his face and use the pad of my thumbs to wipe as many away as I can.

I pull my lips away from his and take a small step back. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it. I love you."

My heart skips a beat. It's one thing reading it on paper, but a whole other hearing the words come from out of his beautiful lips.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

His chest heaves, his breathing heavy. His eyes look so intense, and I see the beauty of his soul right in front of me. So full of vulnerability. Passion. Emotion. _Love. _"Oh my God, what are you doing to me?" He pulls me back into his arms and kisses me on the lips, softly but passionately. He takes my hand and leads me towards the bed, where we lay down and hug each other tightly, threading our limbs together.

"What are we doing, Edward?"

"I don't know, and at the moment I don't care. I just want to be with you. It's been too long."

"I know, but what about your girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her."

"You did _what?_"

"I broke up with her. She shouldn't be with someone who loves someone else more than her."

"Then why were you with her for so long?"

"Because I really thought I loved her enough. But lately everything's been put into perspective for me. After reading what you wrote to me...I couldn't pretend anymore."

My hold on him tightens. "But what about college?"

"U-Dub was one of the other schools I applied to, and I got accepted there. So..."

"Isn't it too late to respond?"

"No. I have until the fifteenth to respond, so just in time."

"Wow. And you would go there?"

"In a heartbeat."

My heart pounds intensely. This is too good to be true.

"_Really_?"

"Of course, Bella Marie," he smiles _my _smile. The crooked smile I haven't seen in years.

I return his smile and my insides melt into a puddle. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I know, _Bella Marie_," he says, kissing my lips slightly more than chastely. "I still love saying it."

"You love it, huh? I never knew that." I blush.

"Of course. No one else was allowed to call you that but _me_. Have you allowed anyone to call you that since?"

"No."

"Good." He turns his attention toward the shell of my right ear and sucks on it.

I sigh, my breathing becoming more labored.

"Do you like that?" He continues.

"Yes," I pant.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes., Edward."

"Damn...hearing you say my name after so long is just...indescribable. You've got me undone," he sighs and continues, gradually making his way down my neck towards my collarbone. I can feel his breaths getting heavier with each passing moment.

"Did you really miss me?" he asks, inhaling my scent.

"Of course. How could I not?"

"I'm not making this up? This isn't a dream?"

"It's real Edward. I don't remember your mind being that creative," I tease while ruffling his copper hair. "I love you. More than I've ever loved you before."

"Like how I love you? Not just as a close friend?" he asks with an intense, hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes." I smile sheepishly, feeling put on the spot. "And you were never just a _close friend_. You're more than that."

He returns my smile. "Wow. Finally."

"Yes," I agree. "Finally."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, well, well…due to the response I've gotten, I've decided to add the part some of you have been asking for- the _lemon_. So…guess this is no longer the _one shot _you all thought! Those of you who subscribed to this are lucky, eh? I must tell you now, this is my first time writing one, so hopefully it meets your expectations…I'm nervous about this one. *bites nails*

Let me know what you think! (in a polite way, please! I have a fragile ego, lol.)

Enjoy!

Stephenie Meyer owns everything _Twilight. _The rest is mine. No reproduction without my consent.

* * *

"Tell me you love me again. This can't be real." Edward says as he lays himself directly on top of me, holding onto his weight with his forearms.

I look into his eyes and place my right hand on his cheek. "I love you."

His eyes continue to bore into mine as he leans down and kisses my lips. I hum in response and he groans, pressing his body more firmly against me. I feel the vibration of his chest, and my body reacts instinctively, pulling him closer. I simply couldn't get enough of him. It's been so long since we've been completely open with each other, and I'm overwhelmed with the fact that we can be _us _again. It may be in a different way- we've never been with each other like this before, but it felt _right_. Despite our time apart, everything felt familiar and safe, like home. The feeling makes me feel unbreakable, yet vulnerable, at the same time.

"How do you do it? How do you make me feel so helpless?" Edward asks as he lifts his head and runs his smooth, long fingers softly through my hair. It feels so good that I close my eyes and sigh.

"You tell _me_. I was just thinking the same thing."

When I open my eyes, I'm met with my favorite smile. He lifts his left hand and links his fingers with mine.

"Let me show you how much I love you," Edward says in a soft but intense voice, searching my face.

For my response, I give him a smile, hoping he can see that I'm ready to be with him in the most intimate of ways. Who else could it be, after all? No one ever knew me the way Edward did.

"If I go too far, let me know, okay?"

"Mmhmm." I nod my head and run my hand through his hair. "I love you so much."

Edward inhales a shaky breath. "I'll never get tired of hearing those words come from your lips," he says, running his thumb along my lower lip. "I love you, too. I've waited for so long..."

Edward takes his time as he gently kisses each of my eyelids, my temples, the tip of my nose, and my chin. Sensing his confidence, it hits me. What if he doesn't like what he sees? He did have a girlfriend after all, so he's obviously familiar with the female body. And he has something to compare my body to, whereas I don't. I've never been this way with anyone up until now.

"Is everything okay?" Edward stops, noticing the tension in my body.

"Yes...but I just...ugh, I don't know," I admit, looking away from him. "I've never been with anyone like this before."

"I'm not pushing you, am I?" Edward asks, concerned. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I say immediately. "I just don't know what you like..."

"I don't _like _anything about you, Isabella. Didn't you hear me? I _love _you. Nothing I see now will ever change that."

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, letting Edward's words sink in.

"Relax, Bella. Don't think. Just _feel_," he says as he turns his attention back to where he left off, kissing my chin once again. He continues kissing my face, and then moves towards my neck slowly, giving me the opportunity to get comfortable.

When he finally reaches my collar bone, he licks my skin, taking me by surprise. I gasp.

"Are you okay?" Edward breathes against my skin. His breath sends a coolness and raises goosebumps on the area he just licked.

"Yes," I say, barely above a whisper.

I feel a small smile on his lips before he starts making a trail of kisses towards the dip of my throat. He begins to kiss down my chest until he reaches the edge of my v-neck shirt. He tilts his head and places his ear right above the rapid beating of my heart.

"This is what I love most about you...more than anything." He sighs and listens in silence for several seconds. Before I know it, I feel his hands on my hips. He brings them higher up my body, slipping them inside the bottom of my shirt. The warm, smooth feel of his long fingers touch my bare skin, setting my body on fire. Surprisingly, I don't squirm from his touch. Usually, I'm extremely ticklish, but the way Edward has me feeling right now has somehow made all those feelings disappear.

"So soft," he murmurs. "So warm."

I place my hands over Edward's head and pull at his hair, urging him on. His hands continue to roam higher up my body until he reaches my bra. He puts his hands beneath the cups and touches my bare breasts, causing a moan to escape my lips. Edward lifts his head and looks at me with lust-filled eyes, and then begins to massage them slowly.

I close my eyes, enjoying this new sensation and the sound of Edward's heavy breathing. "Oh, Edward...I want you."

"You have me, baby...don't worry," he assures me.

Edward takes my hand and places it over the large bulge in his jeans, and I gasp. "This is _all yours_."

When his hand leaves mine, I give him a gentle squeeze. "Oh my God," Edward groans. "That feels _so_ good." I do it again, and receive the same response. A nearly inaudible whine escapes my lips from watching his reaction. It's beyond arousing to see this side of him after knowing him for so long.

Being slightly less gentle, Edward unclasps and takes off my bra, along with my shirt. He tosses them to the opposite end of the bed before licking my nipple with his tongue. It causes me to squirm, but Edward uses his free hand to keep my body in place, making the feelings much more intense. He hums, pleased with my reaction, and then takes the rest of my nipple into his mouth while massaging the other breast.

A minute or two later, he turns his attention over to my other breast. The intensity takes over me once again, making me forget everything except Edward. All my focus is on his touch, his voice, his body...his presence. At the moment, I could care less about anything else.

Finally, he gives me some room to clear my mind as he removes his mouth from my breast and repositions himself on the bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are so beautiful," he says, smiling _my _smile.

I take in the appearance of Edward's newly styled hair and swollen lips, and return his smile. "And _you_ are amazing, Edward Anthony Cullen." I squeeze Edward's bulge again, and he moans as he rolls his eyes back. "It's my turn."

Edward recollects himself immediately, my words sobering him up. "Not yet. I'm not done."

Before I could protest, Edward brings his head down on my chest and kisses the area over my heart softly, lingering his lips on the same spot for several seconds. After kissing that area a few more times, he begins trailing kisses down my stomach, starting from the valley between my breasts. When he reaches my belly button, he begins rubbing circles with his thumbs on the sides of my lower abdomen while kissing sporadic areas. Before I know it, my subsided ticklishness reemerges. I repress the urge to burst out into a set of giggles.

"I was wondering why you weren't giggling earlier," Edward chuckled.

I roll my eyes.

When Edward's thumbs start to make their way down my body, towards the waistband of my jeans, I'm brought back to reality. I hold my breath when he reaches the button of my jeans, hardly able to grasp that this is all actually happening. Just hours ago, we were complete strangers, and here we are doing _this_. It's a complete one hundred eighty degree turn.

Noticing that Edward's fingers have frozen, I look up at his face. He's reading my expression.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asks. "I know this is really fast..."

"Yes," I say without hesitation. "It's _us_, Edward. I'm sure about you."

He smiles _my _smile, happy with my response.

"See?" I say, reaching my hand down to touch his lips. "That, right there. That's my Edward."

Edward's expression softens as he bores his eyes into mine, unbuttoning my jeans. Neither of us says a word.

Once my jeans are undone, he slides them down to my ankles, slipping them off. His eyes are still locked with mine, and for that I am thankful. Although I do believe Edward's words from earlier, I still can't help but feel self-conscious at the moment.

Edward finally breaks his eyes away and takes in the appearance of my lower body.

"Beautiful," he says as he lets both hands run along the entire length of my legs and thighs. He moves his body farther down my bed until he's by my left foot. He takes it into his hands, lifts it up, and kisses one of the bones I've broken a couple years ago.

"I didn't get to do this when you broke your metatarsal during sophomore year," Edward says. He leans down and kisses it again. "You clumsy girl. I told you to stay away from basketballs," he teases.

As if it were possible, my insides melt even more. I ignore his silly comment and smile, letting all the love wash over me. He really wasn't kidding in my yearbook when he said he was looking out for me.

Feeling overwhelmed, I couldn't take it anymore. I need him. Now. I need to feel more of him, to have him closer. The distance between us is too much to bear. How could he have gone on so long feeling this way, without doing anything about it at all? I can't even begin to comprehend...

"Edward, please."

Understanding my request, he responds. "Okay, baby. Just relax."

I close my eyes and feel the bed shift. I hear some of Edward's things drop to the floor. The bed shifts again and I feel his breath on my stomach. He kisses the spot just below my belly button. "I want to taste you first, okay?"

I nod my head.

Edward's tongue darts out and licks the area he just kissed. I intake a sharp breath, sensitive to the feel and wetness of his tongue.

My eyes are still closed and Edward slides my panties off. When I feel his breath back in between my legs, he calls me. "Isabella. Open your eyes."

I do as I'm told and look into his emerald eyes. "I want you to look at me when I taste you."

His mouth is inches away from my sex, and the slow anticipation is killing me. "Are you ready?" Edward breathes against me.

I nod my head, and less than a second later, Edward's tongue runs along my slit. My hips buckle, and Edward and I moan at the same time. If I thought having my breasts in Edward's mouth was intense, that didn't measure up to this even by half. Watching Edward's face and expression as he tastes me is one of the most erotic experiences I've ever had. I can feel his tongue's assault as he swirls it around my opening, sucking my juices, all while looking at me with hooded eyes. The sensations running through my entire body are so strong; I can barely keep my eyes open. It's such pleasurable torture.

"You feel that, baby?" Edward asks when he finally reclaims his tongue.

With a parched throat, I barely manage to give him my reply. "Yes."

Edward darts his tongue back out and continues to taste me until I start to feel a building pressure. My breathing becomes more labored and I call his name, panting.

"You alright?" Edward asks barely moving his face away from my center.

"Uh huh," I whimper.

"How about now?" Edward grazes his tongue, just so, over my clit.

"Oh my gosh," I say, shivering.

"Oh yeah?" Edward says, repeating the movement.

"Yeah," I moan.

"More?" Edward teases, placing slightly more pressure on the same area.

"Yes," I breathe.

"Say my name."

"_Edward_."

He grazes his tongue again, circling around my clit several times. Just as a tingling sensation begins to course through my body, Edward stops and murmurs against my sex.

"Again."

"_Edward_..._please_."

He groans and finally gives in completely, paying full attention to my clit without stopping. Within seconds, the tingling takes over me once again, and I feel my walls begin to contract. My whole body starts to shake uncontrollably, and I feel Edward's panting. My vision blurs, seeing stars, and I lose feeling on my hands and feet. Unable to control myself, I scream Edward's name. I never knew such a feeling could exist- that something could feel so good that I'd end up on the verge of unconsciousness.

As I begin to gain feeling back to my hands and feet, Edward places his entire tongue inside me, sucking and swallowing my juices. I couldn't help but squirm- my pussy feels hyper sensitive, worn out from the intensity that happened just seconds ago.

"You taste so good," Edward says as he kisses his way up my body, finally reaching my cheeks.

Recalling that I wanted _all _of him, I bring my hands under his shirt and attempt to hike it up. Even though what he just did was beyond words, I still couldn't get enough of him. I need to see his body, and feel the warmth of his bare skin against mine. Arms touching arms, legs touching legs, stomach touching stomach...Everything.

Edward takes care of the rest. He takes off his shirt, and then lies on his back to slip off his pants and boxers. I've never seen a naked man in front of me before, so I stare at him in silence, taking the sight of him in. He's even more beautiful than I imagined. My mind never could have envisioned something this glorious.

Noticing my eyes on his penis, shyness covers his face as he looks down. "I don't have a condom," Edward apologizes.

Letting him know that it's okay, I stroke his length. "It's okay. I still want you."

Edward intakes a sharp breath and lets out a shaky sigh. His dick hardens even more.

I bring my mouth to his and suck on his lower lip, causing him to moan. As I make my way towards his jaw, going down his neck, I continue to let my fingertips run along his dick with as little pressure as possible. I don't know where all my confidence is coming from, or if I'm doing anything right, but I don't let that bother me. I just let my instincts take over. I trust Edward enough to not laugh or judge me about this. I know he'd guide me if I needed it.

Unfortunately, I'm not as patient as Edward when it comes to slow, sweet torture. At least not now. I make my way down his body much faster than he did, eager to take him into my mouth.

When I finally reach my destination, I see a small bead of clear liquid on the tip of his penis. I bring my tongue out to taste it, and sigh. It has an almond flavor, and I _love _it.

A high pitched moan escapes Edward's mouth, and I take his head into my mouth, sucking on it. I run my tongue along its edges, enjoying its smoothness. Am I doing this right? I stop what I'm doing and look up at Edward.

"Is this okay...?"

"It's more than _okay_, Bella," Edward says. His face and chest look flush, and I smile. I've never seen this shade on him before.

"Am I doing it right?" I double check. I assume that I am, due to what I see before me, but I can't help but ask. After all, it is the first time I've done _anything _like this. It's almost a miracle I haven't done anything clumsy or embarrassing.

"Did you hear me, Bella Marie?" he smiles my favorite smile. "Come up here."

"But I'm not done..." I begin to protest.

"For now you are," he counters, pulling me up by the side of my arms.

Edward positions me on the bed so I'm lying on my back, while he gets on top of me, just like he was right before he started all this madness.

I feel the tip of Edward's dick near my vagina, and gasp. It's so close now...this is it.

"This is going to hurt," Edward warns me, apologizing with his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," I cut him off. "I'm ready, Edward."

Edward grabs ahold of his dick and places his head against my entrance. Hesitating, he asks, "Is there anything I can do to make this less painful or easier? Do you want to get on top?"

I don't bother to answer his question. Instead, I pull his head down to mine so I can kiss him, letting him know everything's okay.

Edward gets the clue, then places his dick back against my opening. Ever so slowly, he pushes his penis up higher inside my vagina, allowing ourselves to embrace this moment and acquaint our bodies with each other. A second later, Edward brings his mouth up against my right ear.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything," he says with undeniable devotion, his voice cracking. "I'll never forget this moment."

Right after he says those words, he brings his mouth to mine and kisses me deeply. As our tongues tangle with each other, he thrusts in deeper, all the way inside me. My skin tears and I cry out with a mixture of surprise and pain, trying to get used to the new feeling. Edward moves up and down inside me slowly, being as gentle as he can. I can tell I'm dry, and it hurts. An apology is clear on Edward's face as he looks down at me. "Do you want me to stop?"

I shake my head. "No. It'll get better," I say hopefully.

"Just let me know..." he says, looking into my eyes.

"You are such a gentleman, you know that?" I say, trying to distract myself and Edward.

Edward smiles. "I try."

"Come here. Let me feel all of you against me," I say, longing for Edward to bring his chest against mine.

He listens to me and kisses me once again, releasing a groan. "Oh Isabella..." he says. "You're so tight."

His words overcome me and I moan against his lips, absorbing his entire presence. "I love you," I respond, grabbing fiercely onto his hair.

"Is it getting any better?" Edward asks.

"A little bit," I tell him honestly. "Just don't stop."

"Mmmhmmm," he hums against my lips.

A few moments later, Edward becomes a little bolder and increases his pace. He thrusts into me deeper, filling me even more than I thought possible.

"Oh fuck..." Edward says softly. "You're beginning to get wet."

"Oh my gosh," I reply, coming to that realization. His dick begins to feel slicker, moving inside of me more smoothly. The pain gradually gets replaced by pleasure.

"You feel it?" he asks in a husky voice.

"Yes," I say, mirroring his tone. "You feel so good."

"So do you," he groans against the crook of my neck.

As he continues to thrust in and out of me, Edward begins to moan more frequently and says a few explicatives. It increases my arousal and I begin to mirror to him, becoming more confident and comfortable with the situation.

"Ohh yeah..." Edward says, noticing the change in me. "Take it all in."

"I am," I sigh.

Edward exhales loudly and brings his mouth to my right breast, grazing his teeth softly over my nipple. I cry out in response, and he takes it in his mouth, sucking on it furiously. He brings his left hand up and massages my left breast. My panting increases and I begin to feel my consciousness slip once again. Trying to regain control in order to prolong the sensations, I open my eyes. When I do, I see Edward watching my face.

"Oh, Bella..." he moans, "I want to cum inside you so bad..."

Overcome by his statement, I exhale loudly and pull his face to mine. I kiss him deeply, groaning against his lips. "Do it."

"Oh my gosh...you're gonna make me cum saying things like that," he warns. His pace increases even more, pounding against me. Both of us groan uncontrollably.

Out of nowhere, I feel one of Edward's fingers on my clit. He rubs it, sending sparks throughout my body. I cry out his name, unable to stop myself.

"Oh my gosh," I say as I feel another orgasm build inside me. "Your finger...your dick..."

Edward responds with a groan. He continues to rub it against me.

"That's right, baby. Almost there. Look at me."

He removes his finger from my clit as I open my eyes. We stare at each other wordlessly, feeling the pressure build up. Inside me, I can feel Edward's penis become slightly more firm.

"So...close..." Edward says.

Edward continues to move in and out of me, and a few seconds later, he returns his fingers to my clit, sending me over the edge.

"Let go," he says, already knowing my body so well. He leans down to kiss me, and my entire body quakes beneath him so violently that his body shakes as well. My walls pulsate around his penis, and I feel the beginning of Edward's release.

"Oohhh, Bella," he pants, his chest heaving. "You feel so good...oh my gosh..."

I scream Edward's name, feeling the rest of his cum spilling into me. Having that piece of him inside of me makes me feel much closer to him- closer than I ever would have thought. I know it was probably careless of us to do that, just being seventeen and all, but I couldn't find it in myself to worry about the consequences. If anything were to happen, we'd just have to take things as they come.

Edward pulls himself out of me slowly. Reaching over to my table to grab a box of Kleenex, he hands a couple pieces to me and gets a few for himself.

"That was something else," he says, his eyes sparkling.

"Sure was," I agree. "I love your hair and skin color. It suits you," I tease.

"And I love your beautiful body...your hair...your smell...your voice..._everything_." Edward pulls me into his arms, our still naked bodies rubbing against each other. "It's a good thing the Chief isn't home...he would probably have me arrested...or better yet, shot" he laughs.

I smile, glad that there's no awkwardness between us after what just happened. "That's a real possibility, you know," I say, yanking his now limp penis playfully.

On cue, his dick begins to harden and pokes against my thigh.

"Wow, looks like it's ready for round two," I smile mischievously.

"Don't go there..." Edward warns. "Seriously." His eyes darken.

"Well, maybe I want it to," I challenge.

"Oh yeah? I already miss being inside you..."

"I miss it, too."

"Well then, maybe we should fix the situation."

Edward places his hand beneath my chin, tilting my head up so he can kiss me. I sigh in contentment, feeling overjoyed. Could things get any better than this? When Edward asked me to sign my yearbook earlier today, this was the last thing I expected. But now that he's with me, I couldn't picture anything else. We were going to college in the same city, and I'll still get to see him frequently. It may not be everyday, but I'm fine with that. Just knowing he'll be nearby is enough for me.

Apparently, it wasn't for him. "We'll have to figure something out for this upcoming school year. It'd be nice to share an apartment..." his voice wanders off.

"Well, we'd better manage to get our homework done," I say honestly. "We can't spend our entire evenings humping like bunnies," I giggle.

"_That's_ why we have the summer. And _that's _why we'll have to move in a few weeks before school starts, to acquaint ourselves with our new place...and christen each room multiple times," he says, smiling.

"True, true," I follow along, smirking. "Now let's get dressed before Charlie comes home."

"Yes, _Bella Marie_," Edward says mockingly.

I smile, enjoying hearing him calling me by that name again.

"Good boy, _Eddie_."

"Ughhh...you know I hated that..."

"Yeah, right. You always let me get away with it before," I call him out.

"Only 'cause I love you," he says.

I smile, about to respond, but stop myself as I hear tires enter the driveway. I look out my bedroom window, covering my chest up with Edward's shirt.

"Oh crap, Charlie's here!" I exclaim.

"Oh boy...my car's parked down the street..." he says with an edgy voice.

"Hurry up and put your clothes on!"

I toss Edward's shirt over to him and run over to the bed, putting my clothes on as fast as I can. I'm so flustered that I can't even get my arms through the proper openings. My arm ends up going through the hole for my neck...

Edward already has his clothes on and runs over to me to help out. "Some things never change." He shakes his head, smiling _his _smile despite the situation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...okay!"

"Bella?" Charlie calls.

"Yes, Dad?" I squeal while Edward hikes up my jeans.

"Do we have a visitor? Edward Cullen's car is outside."

Edward's eyes widen.

"Yeah! We're coming down now!"

Edward uses his right hand to cool my face and his left to brush his fingers through my hair as we walk out my bedroom door, down the stairs. I check Edward's appearance and see his hair is still beyond repair. Hopefully Charlie hasn't seen him enough lately to notice the difference of his usual style...

"Hello, kids," Charlie says, scanning Edward and I up and down. His eyes still on my face, and I know what he sees. My flush.

And the fun begins.

* * *

Blog:** MeLikesToRead(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Twitter**: MeLikesToRead**


End file.
